fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sthien
Sthien (Thien) is an orange stickman with a light blue border and an orange scarf. He is one of the three members of the Tandem Typhoon Trinity. As a fighter, he is weak, but he possesses the gift of swiftness, as well as a fighting technique that involves the use of his scarf. Personality Having been the constant victim of other tormenting him, Sthien has a constant feeling of insecurity. From this, he developed swiftness to escape danger, but he also felt that he needed to protect the ones he loved, so he is in constant training to overcome his weaknesses. His will to become stronger draws from his concerns for those he cares for, and more significantly, from his sheer determination. No matter how hopeless a situation gets, Sthien refuses to back down. It's unknown where Sthien got his scarf, and even he doesn't know. He keeps it with him, as he says that it seems to help him fight. Abilities *Rapid-fire fisticuffs **Low damage *High-launching final uppercut *Fast recharge *Input Fighter: Pressing his icon will switch to an alternate ending attack where Sthien will wrap his target in his scarf, leaving them paralyzed until they are killed or Sthien is called back **Does not work on bosses **Only affects Big Blue for a short period of time Upgrades *Sheer Determination (48,000 points) **Sthien will take an extra 3 hits before retreating. *Helping Hand (60,000 points) **If Sthien lands an attack, the fighter to the >right> of his icon will be fully recharged. *Tandem Typhoon Trinity (3 Slush Tokens) **The full power of the Tandem Typhoon Trinity! Well, as long as the whole team is assembled. ***The three fighters of the Tandem Typhoon Trinity creates 3 typhoons which travel through the entire screen. ***Only available if all 3 members of the Tandem Typhoon Trinity are on the same team ***All 3 fighters gain this Ultra, the effects vary on which fighter uses it: ****Stristan (Tandem Typhoon Trinity, red typhoons): Big Blue is launched at 300 velocity, every fighter's next attack is 3x stronger. Enemies take moderate damage. ****Stechie (Tandem Typhoon Terror, silver typhoons): All enemies onscreen (excluding bosses) are instantly killed, ignoring Azure shields. ****Sthien (Tandem Typhoon Trailblazer, orange typhoons): Lightly damages every enemy onscreen (including bosses), all enemies affected add to the combo counter. **Level 3 Ultra Attack SIWT2 Flavor Text "Speed is the key! Sthien more than compensates his lack of strength with the speed to evade, speed to strike first, and speed to combo like crazy! In his mind, the phrase 'Give up' has no meaning." Theme Neither the wiki nor the writer of this article owns this song in any way. Strixie's Judgment Another boring character! Where's this guy's personality? Strixie guesses he lost it the same place he lost his common sense! Ha! And what's this, he shares this theme with a girl? Well there goes his dignity! And now that she's thinking about it, it does give Strixie some ideas... Overall: 4/10 - It was pretty fun turning him into a fat, middle-aged man. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works